


The Super Bowl Bet

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Other [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betting, F/F, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a bet with Clint and arranges for Melinda to have one with Phil over the 2014 Super Bowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is all on me.

“I have an idea,” Natasha said as soon as Melinda picked up the phone.

“What’s the idea?” Melinda asked.

“Make a bet on this Super Bowl game with Phil,” Natasha said. "If he loses, he has to ask Clint out.“

"Will you be doing the same thing with Clint?” Melinda asked, unable to contain the smirk.

“Yep, he’s cheering for the Broncos, so if they lose, he has to ask Phil out.”

“And if then Broncos win, then Phil has to,” Melinda considered. “Devious, Natasha.”

“Isn’t it?” Natasha said and Melinda could hear that smirk.

“However I may have to give up a forfeit,” Melinda pointed out. "I’m not sure I can do that.“

"I will take you out to dinner if you are the one that ends up losing,” Natasha offered. "You can even decide the place.“

"I guess,” Melinda agreed. "Guess, I’m going to cheer for the Broncos.“

"And I’m just going to hope that all this pining is over,” Natasha sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nice commercial, Nat,” Clint teased, because he had to. He didn’t want to think about how badly Denver was losing.

“Shut up, Clint,” Natasha said, wrapping an arm around him and giving him a noogie. 

“Hey!” Ward objected, getting up. He apparently had figured out that Natasha and Clint were never meant to sit together, because they ended up acting like children. Steve, Darcy, and Skye were all on the center couch. Melinda, Phil, and Thor were on the other couch. Bruce, Jane, and Fitzsimmons had headed downstairs, because their interest in football was less than all the others. Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper were all at the game. They’d offered everyone else tickets, but no one had really been interested in going to the game itself.

“Can’t you behave yourself?” Ward asked, scowling at them.

“No, they really can’t,” Phil piped up from across the room.

Clint squirmed enough to break free, and flashed Phil a grin.

“I find it so hard to believe that you two are highly ranked assassins,” Grant said, shaking his head and going to one of the spare recliners.

“They’re not assassins, they’re Avengers,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah! We’re Avengers!” Clint stated, before he was shoved into the sofa by Natasha.

“Some of us actually deserve to be here,” Natasha stated.

“Yeah, I’m only here because Cap loves me, don’t you Steve?”

“Sure, Clint,” Steve said, sounding completely distracted.

“You should go sit next to Phil,” Natasha whispered.

“Couch is full,” Clint said.

“No, it’s not,” Natasha said, letting Clint back up.

As soon as he sat back up, he realized that Melinda had slid into the seat. He glanced between the two women.

“I think I should be scared,” Clint noted.

“Aw, he thinks,” Melinda cooed at him.

“And I’m moving,” Clint said, getting up. The only free spot now was next to Phil, so headed straight there. “Protect me from the ninja women, Phil!”

“How much sugar have you had?” Phil asked.

“Way too much,” Natasha stated, making a motion with her hand, which Clint knew meant pay up and ask Phil out. 

Clint glanced at the TV and yeah, there was no way that Denver was coming back. He tilted, leaning a bit against Phil, because the other man never minded when they got close to one another.

“How long are you guys in town for?” Clint asked a few minutes later.

“All week, there’s a big science conference that FitzSimmons is presenting at,” Phil replied.

“Yeah?” Clint asked, titling his head back.

“Yeah,” Phil said, smiling.

“We should have dinner together, while you’re in town. Just the two of us,” Clint said.

“Sounds nice,” Phil agreed.

“Maybe tomorrow night, 7ish?” Clint suggested. "We could go to that fancy place that you love.“

Phil smiled. "That’s more of date setting…”

“I was thinking this was a date,” Clint interrupted.

“Really?” Phil said, tilting his head.

“Yeah, I mean if you’d….”

“I’d like that,” Phil said, cutting him off.

“Great,” Clint smiled, shifting to snuggle just a bit closer, so he could watch the rest of the game.

*

“So, you owe me dinner, because I lost to Phil,” Melinda stated when the rest of the team was too drunk to pay attention to what was going on around them.

“I did promise,” Natasha noted.

“Well, if Phil asks, I asked you out on a date.”

Natasha smiled. "So our dinner is a date?“

"If you’d like it to be, yes.”

“I think I’d like that,” Natasha said.

“You could wear that dress from your commercial,” Melinda suggested.

“They didn’t let me keep it, but I’ll find something better.”

Melinda smiled, leaning in to brush her lips against Natasha’s quickly. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commercial can be seen [here](https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/early-lead/wp/2014/02/02/sodastream-strikes-out-with-scarlett-johansson-super-bowl-commercial/). There's also an uncensored version that mocks Coke and Pepsi on youtube, but that one wasn't aired.


End file.
